


Bored

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [12]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate ending to Can't Say No, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, because the original ending wasn't very hopeful and i wanted to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: This is meant to be the alternate ending to another fic i wrote, called Can't Say No.A few things first. 1: I'm very sorry for how sad this is about to get. 2: I hope you like the ending.





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be the alternate ending to another fic i wrote, called Can't Say No.
> 
> A few things first. 1: I'm very sorry for how sad this is about to get. 2: I hope you like the ending.

_ I’m bored. Come over. _

The text glared at her from her phone screen, and Veronica sighed.

This was it. She was finally going to end her arrangement with Heather Chandler.

When Heather had approached her one afternoon and snapped at her, Veronica had honestly been more than a little nervous. When she’d revealed that she’d seen her kissing Courtney in the locker room, however, Veronica was downright  _ terrified. _ Heather could use that information however she liked, and Veronica was powerless to do anything about it. When Heather had said she wanted Veronica to kiss  _ her _ instead of Courtney, Veronica had gone straight from terrified to confused to ecstatic in less than a second.

But with every passing day, it became clear that Veronica couldn’t be satisfied with a casual relationship with her crush.

Heather frowned as she opened the door to let Veronica in. “You’re late.”

“I ride a bicycle. You can’t expect me to be here in ten minutes when it takes at least twice that much on a bike.”

Heather huffed. “Whatever. Let’s just go up to my room already.”

Next time, Veronica thought. Next time, she’d end their arrangement.

* * *

 

“So, Ronnie, you’re riding to the party with me and Mac,” Heather said.

“I can ride with Heather instead,” Veronica said, “My house is pretty far out of your way. I wouldn’t want to make you waste your time.”

Duke scoffed. “Your house is out of my way, too.”

Veronica shrugged. “I can ride my bike, then.”

Chandler scowled. “Like hell you are. Heather, you’re picking Ronnie up and that’s final.”

Veronica let out a small sigh of relief. She might survive this night after all.

* * *

 

“So, why’d you ask to ride with me?” Duke asked.

Veronica shrugged. “You wanted to say something earlier when we were all talking, but Heather didn’t let you. I kinda wanted to hear what you had to say.”

Duke snorted. “You could have said something.”

“She wouldn’t have listened.”

Duke shrugged, stopping at a red light. “I don’t know about that. You’re her  _ favorite, _ after all.”

Veronica scoffed. “Not for long. She’s gotten bored of me before. It’ll happen again soon enough.”

Duke stared wide-eyed for a second. “What do you mean?”

Veronica frowned. “It’s a long story. Not a very happy one, either.”

“I can take the long way.”

Veronica sighed. “You know how you used to be friends with Martha, and Mac used to be Betty’s best friend?”

Duke nodded.

“Well, Heather was my best friend. I was too anxious to talk for a long time, but when she met me, she was… different. She was kind, and considerate, and she learned sign language just so she could talk to me, and I honestly thought she cared.” Veronica smiled wistfully. “But then, at some point after second grade... I guess she decided I was too much trouble or something, because she acted like she’d never met me before. The first day of third grade, I said hi to her and she asked if we’d ever met.”

Duke’s expression was shocked, but she didn’t take her eyes off the road.

Veronica sighed bitterly. “She forgot about me. It’s like I never meant anything to her. The worst part is, she still means everything to me, and it fucking hurts. I could’ve… I could’ve fixed whatever I did wrong if she would have just  _ told _ me what it was.” She was fighting back tears now, but she had to keep going. “But if I didn’t mean anything to her then, I’m not about to delude myself into thinking I mean anything to her now. She’ll get bored of me again, just like last time. And it’ll hurt like it did last time, but at least I know it’s coming.”

* * *

 

“Jesus, what took you so long?” Chandler demanded once Veronica and Duke had arrived.

“Nothing important,” Veronica muttered, making a beeline to where she knew the alcohol was.

“What’s up with her?” Chandler asked, “She’s been… distant lately. I’m worried.”

Duke frowned. “About that… she told me something that I think you’ll want to hear.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Veronica!” Mac chirped.

Veronica grabbed a beer and twisted open the cap before taking a drink. “Hey.”

“You alright?”

Veronica shook her head. “Not really.”

“Is it about your thing with Heather?”

Veronica coughed. “You  _ knew _ about that?!”

Mac looked confused. “Yeah? She told us.”

“Jesus.” Veronica shook her head. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Mac’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“When Heather said she wanted a casual arrangement like what I had with…” Veronica paused. “Did she tell you who I was with?”

“Courtney, right?”

Veronica winced. “Yeah. Anyways, I had a casual thing with Courtney where we’d make out sometimes when we needed to blow off steam, and when Heather said she wanted that, I thought I could be okay with that.”

Mac nodded, still looking confused and shocked.

“I just… I think I’m falling for her, and it’s awful, because I already had a crush on her, but she just wants a casual thing, and I don’t think I can keep doing that.”

Mac nodded again, this time in understanding. “I think I get it.”

“Ronnie!” Chandler yelled, storming into the kitchen.

Veronica frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

Mac immediately rushed to Chandler’s side, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the living room. “I just remembered! There’s something urgent I need to talk to you about!”

Veronica watched in confusion as Chandler was dragged from the kitchen, before shrugging and taking another swig of her beer and wincing at the taste.

“Ugh, you gotta be drunk to drink this crap.”

* * *

 

“Okay  _ when _ did I tell her I just wanted a casual relationship?” Chandler demanded.

“It’s what she had with Courtney and she figured you just wanted the same thing,” Mac explained.

Duke’s eyes widened. “Oh my god it’s all coming together.”

“ _ That’s _ why she’s so sure you don’t actually give a damn,” Mac said, “I can’t believe you never told her you were dating.”

“I don’t ask people out, people ask  _ me _ out. You can’t blame me for not knowing how to flirt,” Chandler said.

“We can blame you for not caring enough to learn,” Duke said.

“Shut up, Heather!”

“No. We all know I’m right. If you’d actually bothered to  _ talk _ to your girlfriend, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Chandler groaned. “Ugh. How the fuck am I supposed to  _ fix _ this?!”

“Talk to her,” Mac said, “Set things straight, and then let her decide what she wants to do after that.”

“But what if I tell her and she decides she doesn’t want to date me?”

Duke patted Chandler’s shoulder sympathetically. “You respect her decision, and you try to move on.”

* * *

 

The ride home was quiet, and Veronica wasn’t inclined to fill the silence. When Duke dropped her off at her house, she thanked her, shut the door, and walked up the steps to the front door.

Once inside, she took off her shoes by the door before wandering to the living room and collapsing on the couch with a sigh.

At the sound of knocking at the door, Veronica groaned. “Who the fuck is it?”

It was Heather Chandler, the absolute last person Veronica wanted to see that night.

“Ronnie, can we talk?”

This was odd.

“Can it wait?” Veronica asked. She really didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now.

“Not really,” Heather said, looking… shy? That was  _ definitely _ odd.

Veronica sighed, moving aside to let Heather in.

“Living room or bedroom?” Veronica asked.

“The living room is just fine,” Heather said.

Veronica nodded, and led Heather to the couch before reclaiming her spot.

“So,” Veronica drawled, “What’s this about?”

Heather sighed. “Heather and Heather told me what you said to them tonight.”

Veronica frowned. “Ugh. I knew I shouldn’t have told them anything.”

“I’m glad they did, honestly,” Heather said, sitting down next to Veronica. “They brought it to my attention that we have a few things to clear up.”

“Like what?”

Heather looked away, and Veronica saw that the thumbnail of one hand was chipping away at the bright red polish on her other hand.

“I… never really made it clear to you what kind of relationship I wanted with you,” Heather admitted. “When I saw you and Courtney together, I thought you were dating, and… well, I wanted you to date  _ me _ instead.”

Veronica snorted. “There’s no chemistry between me and Courtney. None romantic, at least.”

“I know. Well, now I do.” Heather sighed. “I should have asked you to be my girlfriend instead of just demanding you stop seeing her.”

Veronica was silent.

“I… I honestly can’t remember being your friend. I wish I could. Heather said I was apparently your favorite person back then.”

“You still are,” Veronica admitted.

Chandler’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But I hurt you.”

“And I forgave you the moment you did.” Veronica sighed. “I won’t pretend it doesn’t hurt that you forgot about me, but I loved you…  _ love _ you, too much to hate you for hurting me.”

“You shouldn’t have forgiven me.”

“Maybe not,” Veronica conceded, “But I did.”

“I understand if you don’t want to be with me after what I put you through,” Heather said, “I hurt you again, even if I didn’t mean to, and I don’t expect my apology to be enough to win you over. If you want this to stop, if you want to just forget we were ever together, we can do that, and I won’t hold it against you.”

Veronica stared for a few seconds, before smiling. Slowly, she brought a hand up to Heather’s face, tucking a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. Their eyes met a second later, steel gray locked with deep brown.

They didn’t know who closed the distance. Didn’t care. All that mattered was that one second they were apart and the next they were kissing. Passionately at first, before Veronica pulled back.

“I have a lot of time to make up for,” Veronica said. “And we  _ both _ have a lot more talking to do. Later. For now, all I want is this.”

Their lips met again, but this time, it was softer. Tender. After one came another, and another, until Veronica was peppering kisses over the freckles on the bridge of Heather’s nose, across her cheeks, on her forehead, all the while Heather giggled in delight.

They weren’t okay yet, but they could get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing what you think!
> 
> And please, don't hesitate to send me an ask or a prompt on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
